Demigod
by Avrice the Demigod
Summary: There was another demigod those years at camp half blood. who's story was not told. Join Avril as she tells her story. about, hate and love. Fighting and peace and the age old struggle of good and evil.
1. New Beginings

**Welcome back PJO Fans! A little about the story, it's told through the flash backs of Avril Ann Mackenzy as she's lying on her death bed during the last battle between All demigods and Gaea. Flashbacks will be in normal text, Acctual time will be in italics. **

**And now, please meet the new and improved-**

**DEMIGOD**

**CHAPTER 1: New Beginings**

* * *

_I couldn't move, I simpily had no energy left. Is it wrong to give up on a life that's no longer worth living? __Much like the blood running from the cold of my body onto the warm floor, my life runs out of me.  
I remember the years i spent at camp Halfblood. The struggle that was slowly killing me. Pretending to be some one else was exausting. I was ready to rest. But i hear people screaming, yelling, crying. They've found me. _

_My soul is trying to leave my body. Leave this pain. But it is traped. some man i cannot see, keeps it inside this dying machine called a body. Why can't he see this will let me go find peace? Does he not understand that is what I want? Another man keeps splashing my farhead with cool water. Does he not understand that my body is cold enough and no matter what he does, I will not open my eyes? A third man jolts my heart repetitivly with eletricity. He suceeds where the others have not, my heart slowly starts to beat again. _

_And my mind pulls out a cardboard box filled of casset tape memories. The first is selected, and put into the tape player._

* * *

A blonde girl was standing on the edge of a clif. She was lost, and had tears running down her face. She was short, a few pounds above advradge. Her blond hair looked like she had pulled it into a pony tail, and cut it off. She was starting to develop, placing her around thirteen years old.

Annabeth had never seen something so heart wrenching, and suprisingly beautiful.

Annabeth sat down next to the girl, they where both lost. Annabeth had been on the run since she was five. That was eight years ago.

"I know why the monsters chase you." Annabeth spoke bluntly, not knowing how to start.

The girl moved her hand to whipe some tears away. Her wrist was home to many scars. Some old, some scabbed over, some still bleeding.

"I know, they're after me because I'm an abomination, wasn't suposed to happen. Because I'm insane, fat an ugly. Trust me I've heard it all before, so do your worst. I'm too insults from the edge. Lets see how fast it takes for me to jump." She stood up, her chopy hair matched her loud punk-rock jeans, motorcycle boots, and Pink and Black Batman T-Shirt.

Annabeth smiled trying to show that she wasn't an enemy. "No, you're special. You can do things most people can't, and the world calls you crazy for it." The girl's blue eyes rimmned with black liner glittred with curiosity. She didn't move.

"You're talents might scare people so they think you're demented. It doesn't mean you are."

Her eyes filled with tears of disbeief, but she said nothing, and took a small step towards the edge.

"I come from a camp filled with people like us. We've all been raised in one parent homes, most of us abused, or neglected. You might be dyslexic, and have trouble reading."

At first she went to takeback her small half step, but at the last part she shook her head and took another small step. "No. I'm known for reading, writing and singing. Dyslxia isn't part of me."

"Okay",Annabeth momentarily drew a blank, "But, I bet you've been kicked out of schools before. And, you only have to hear or see something once to quote it."

She took a full step back and nodded her head. "'It's like a movie playing in my head, don't wanna look because I know how it ends.' Don't Wake me, by Skillet."

"You're not human. And you're smart, you've known it too for a long could be happy, come back to camp Halfblood with me." Annabeth bit her lip, she had pushed farther that she had wanted.

Annabeth stood up as the girl walked away from the edge.

My name is Avril Ann Mackenzy, And I'm from New Jersey. Specificly, Ocean City. And, for some hellish reason, I believe you. I'll go with you, if you tell me what the other half is. I'm assuming the first is human."

Annabeth had smiled at the girl. "Well, Avril my name's Annabeth. And we're Demigods. Specificly Greek."

Avril fell onto her knees, weeping and laughing as loud as she could've. After all the hurt she had been through, all the imperfections she did her best to hide, meant knothing. She was a daughter of a god. As horrid and insegnifiacnt she was, she wasn't a toxin. She was something rare, like an artifact in the story she wanted to write.

Avril looked around her, face going pale as she realized what she was about to do. With terrror filled eyes she looked down at her wrists, feeling them wetten. Someof the scars had been ripped open when she dropped down.

She froze, 'I'm going to die anyway', She thought.

Avril stood up, this had happned to her before. "We should probobly get going." Her voice was icy.

Annabeth nodded, "There are healers at Camp. If we get there before nightfall, you can get that cleaned up. No scars too."

Avril talked as she walked, "I'd rather keep the scars. They show that I've lived past what ever caused them."

Annabeth wanted to ask her, if she hadn't cased them herself, but she let it go.

They ended up breaking into a sprint when a man started fallowing them for a short time period. He had pobobly given up, but they didn't stop running.

When they got to Camp Halfblood, Avril blacked out.

* * *

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! Chapter one, R&R Or face the concequences! **


	2. a Day to Remember

**Welcome back PJO Fans! A little about the story, it's told through the flash backs of Avril Ann Mackenzy as she's lying on her death bed during the last battle between All demigods and Gaea. Flashbacks will be in normal text, Acctual time, and subconcious actions will be in italics. **

**And now, please meet the new and improved-**

**DEMIGOD**

**CHAPTER 2: a Day to Remember**

* * *

_The tape turned fuzz, releasing a wave of static. There wasn't any solid video fotage, or sound. It was like the memories had been repressed, and taped over. But the images where blury, so I fastforwarded until I came to a clear image. It was the next month, and it was a day to remember. I didn't know if my body could stand reliving this day. But, I couldn't turn it off. _

* * *

Searing hot fire was burning and crawling all over her body. And her boiling blood was dieing to burst to the top. And when all of her flesh sloughed off and her veins burst, she let out a blood curdeling screach.  
Fighting against all of the debris, she grew sporatic and started screaming for someone to hear her, to find her. No one came. No one ever did. Then as her death sunk in, she let out one last scream for help, and jolted up in bed. Coverd in a cold sweat.

All of her pink clad sibilings where crowded around the girl. Most of their faces covered with concern, some looked like they had been laughing. Avril's favorite sister Selena motioned them away.

"It's past noon. The cabin needs to be finished cleaning soon." Avril nodded as she got out of bed.

Unlike her other sibilings who had the state of the art pink, or gold bedding, Avril had her own Black Veil Brides bedding. Her small area was decorated with band posters ranging from Nervana to Asking Alexandria. It was the least she could do to hide from the numerous Justin Bieber posters.

Selena smiled, "And don't forget you have to fly up to New York for that ceremony." Avril nodded. and looked around her sibilings chests trying to find a formal gown for the occasioin.

"Use mine, it should fit you." Selena said handing her a black midlength cupcake dress.

"Thanks, if you weren't so egar to cover my ass every time I needed help Chiron would have thrown me out by now." Avril smiled into her words as she shimmied into the dress, and applied eyeliner.

She couldn't help the few tears that spilled over. The memories of her father stung fresh like, it was that day all over again.

It didnt take long to get to the memorial spot. The new fountains and plaques where placed tsstefully. She had a hard time keeping herself in the present, thinking back to the thousends of times she had gone past the buildings on a day out with daddy. How many times had she stared up at them, the fraternal twins of the New York skyline.

And how she couldn't forget waking up from nap time at daycare in a fit of tears. Little Avril Ann had woken up with ashes in her hair, and her nose. She had drempt of her daddy. Her daddy the Hero of the "friar -men" as she called them, running to save the day!

And when she got to stand there with the other widows and orphans representing fallen family members from the New york Fire Company, that's what Avril told them after she read her fathers name. Daddy, the Hero who died saving a pregnant woman, who thanked him by having an abortion two days after her shock wore off.

But she didn't tell them she woke up when her daddy fell asleep. She saint tell them about the ashes. And exceed writable didn't tell them that her father's smoke filled last breath, was her legitiamate first breath when she got up after naptime that day.

Avril nearly ran away from the memorial service. She was careful not to ruin Selena's dress, but ended up ripping some of the tulle on the ride home.

Back at camp, Annabeth had just greated a new arrival, apparently he had been there in the infermary for a few days, and had been claimed the previous night, by Posedion . His name was Percy, and his black hair offset his sea green eyes nicely. By his shaggy hair cut Annabeth knew he'd be Avril's type.

"So are they're any other suprises I need to know about?" He said tiredly. "I figured out capture the flag, and the bonfires, and the training, that my sword turns into a pen, and what happens if your caught out after cerfew. Is there _anything _else. Anything at all?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Not really you've met everyone here. Except Avril of course but she'll be back for tonight's supper and you'll get to meet her then. She's a little diffrent than her sibilings though."

Percy continued to walk along side by Annabeth. "Who's her uh parent again?"

Annabeth stiffled a laugh. "Her momma's Aphrodite."

Percy nodded in understanding and mumbled something about needing a shower before dinner.  
And Annabeth, couldn't wait to see what Avril thought about this.

* * *

/AN/

As usual, thanks to everyone of my epic reviewers! I have also come into having a new computer! So starting after my Holliday celebration AKA the Updating of every unfinished fanfiction on New Years Eve/Day starting at 11:50pm New Years Eve, you'll get regulated updates. Perhapse a chapter every week. I donno, but we'll figure this all out. Any who,

HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
